Severus Snape Was a Man of His Word
by Courtney E. Malfoy
Summary: Severus Snape was a man of his word. He swore to make his husband happy as long as they both shall live. Hovever, Remus LupinSnape was not happy right now, and Severus Snape knew why. He planned on taking care of it too.


Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story (other than the satisfaction that SOMEWHERE out there SOMEONE cares about what I have to say, and actually is interested enough to read my twisted stories on paper) nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the (astoundingly beautiful) actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

XXXXXXXXXX

Severus Snape was a man of his word.

Merlin be damned if he thought he would go back on his word to make Remus Lupin-Snape happy as long as they both shall live. No matter WHAT he would make sure his husband got anything he wanted to make him the happiest man alive.

However, Remus Lupin-Snape was not happy right now, and Severus Snape knew _why_.

Merlin be damned (as he previously stated) if he thought that he would NOT go and ask Harry Potter to become a permanent part of his and his husband's relationship JUST to make Remus happy. He would, oh yes, if it was the last thing he did!

Actually, that was EXACTLY why Severus Snape was standing in the living room of Harry Potter, having just floo'd in.

"Professor?" Harry asked. "Is there anything that you needed?" Harry Potter was now a fully trained medi-wizard. (He'd decided to NOT become an Auror after the final battle, a man can only handle so much killing and hurting. Instead, he decided to HELP the hurting and dying) He had long since asked Severus Snape to be his potions maker. They worked well together, though Harry had never quite gotten over the whole "Professor" thing.

"It's Severus, Harry. Severus. We have been colleagues for six years now," Severus said kindly.

"...Okay..." Harry replied. "But, is there anything you needed? I didn't forget to give you your money again did I? Oh shit, I'm sorry!"

"No! No, it's not that," Severus replied.

"Oh... Well, then what is it?" Harry asked, quirking an eyebrow. It wasn't everyday that Severus Snape came into your house for no apparent reason.

"Ah, well... Um...You see..." he started

'_Curses! This is harder than I thought it would be!'_

"Yes?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Remus and I wanted to ask you to join us for dinner," he said triumphantly.

'_Ha! Brilliant!'_

"Why?" Harry inquired.

'_Curses!'_

"Well... You know how that pesky werewolf is. Wants to "spend some time with you" and all. I don't know, he just pushed me through the floo saying I couldn't come home until you agreed to come tonight at six," Severus said. Outwardly, he looked annoyed. Inwardly he was doing back flips and celebrating his brilliancy.

"Is that all?" Harry asked. He looked... disappointed...

'_OF COURSE! Why didn't I see it before? The boy had a crush on Remus! Wait... Grrr, MINE! Wait, no... That's why I'm here...because of Remus'_

Severus sniffed. "Are you coming or not, Potter?" he asked, going back to his "teacher" voice.

"Why not?" he shrugged.

"Fine! Six o'clock then!" he snapped (more commonly known as "Snape'd" due to his unique way of snapping) and briskly waltzed over to the fire place.

"Fine!" Harry snapped back. But, as soon as Severus had left through the fire place, he smiled to himself.

'_Alright! A whole night around Severus!'_ he thought excitedly. _'Wait... WHAT DO I WEAR!" _

XXXXX At Gryffin Manor XXXXX

"Where were you Severus?" Remus Lupin-Snape asked his husband as he stepped through the fire.

"I was at Potter Manor inviting that brat for dinner, why?" Severus sneered distastefully.

"Why?" Remus Lupin-Snape asked. Remus was never a man of many words.

"Obviously," Severus replied. He wasn't much for words either... Remus sighed.

"Fine, and what, may I ask, did you tell him we were having?" Remus asked.

"I didn't suggest anything. He seemed overjoyed at the idea of just seeing you in the first place, so why bother with pleasantries? I just got the hell out of there," Severus said grumpily. Remus laughed.

"So, you're telling me that you practically INVITE him to our bed, and you're already jealous because he got excited to see someone in this house? Though I will tell you, it's not me he's excited to see," Remus said with a large grin.

"Oh? And who is it? Tanka?" he asked. Suddenly, their house elf, Tanka, appeared.

"Is you needing Tanka, sir?" Tanka asked; she flushed when she noticed Master Severus was in the room, Master Severus wasn't too nice to Tanka...

"Yes, actually, impeccable timing Tanka! I would appreciate it if you would make us some pancakes, bacon, scrambled eggs, sausage, waffles, and... Diet Pepsi. We're having a guest over tonight, so set three places, please. OH! And can you make sure there is ketchup on the table?" Remus inquired.

"Of course Master! Tanka would love to! But, sirs... May Tanka ask what Diet Pepsi is sir?"

"Uhh.. Never mind, I will go out and get some, it is a muggle beverage," Remus explained.

"Oh! Okay, sirs! Tanka will start dinner!" she said with excitement. A small 'pop' and she was gone.

"Diet Pepsi, Remus?" Severus inquired.

"It's Harry's favorite. You'll see. Perhaps you should join me incase the two of you decide to run off without me, you'll know where to get it when he's... uhhh, well... You'll just know!" Remus explained. (A/n all this talk about Diet Pepsi's making me thirsty...)

XXXXX Short interlude while Author makes herself a glass of Diet Pepsi XXXXX

"Where are we now Remus?" a very annoyed Severus Snape asked his husband.

"Muggle London! They sell it all over here! Look, right there. There's a Convenience Mart right there!" and sure enough there was a small shop called "Barnal's" that seemed to have all the muggle bits and bobs that Severus Snape had ever seen, even more so, actually. Severus was about to step up to the man to place his order, but his husband yanked the back of his jumper, (yes, Remus had got him into those horrible muggle clothes) and led him to a big display case.

"Remus, are those the platic things you were going on about?" Severus asked.

"It's "plastic" and yes, those are them. They have many different names, like Pepsi, Diet Pepsi, Rootbeer, Mountain Dew, and many others. I've tried a few; my favorite is that purple kind right there, it's called grape soda. Well, see this light blue soda? Labeled "Diet Pepsi?" that's the one we want," Remus explained.

"Okay..." they purchased their items and left the store, apparting when they were out of muggle sight.

"Tanka!" Remus called as they reappeared inside their home.

"Tanka is here, sir!" she said with a smile, coming out from nowhere.

"Take this and have it chilled, serve it with dinner please," Remus instructed kindly.

"Okay, sir!" and with a 'pop' she was gone.

"So, what do you want to do while we wait for the brat to show up?" Severus asked his husband.

"Weeellll, we _could_ prepare the room," Remus said with a wolfish grin, he was, after all, a werewolf. Severus smirked.

XXXXX Five-forty p.m. XXXXX

"Err, I'm here," Harry Potter said awkwardly as he stepped out of the fireplace. Sure he was early, but they wouldn't mind, would they?

Truth is he would have managed to COMPLETELY walk a whole through his rug in front of the fireplace if he had not left at the time he did.

"Remus? Severus? Are you home?" he called. There was a small 'Pop' as a tiny, rather cute, house elf appeared (well, cute for house elf standards).

"Can Tanka help yous, sir?" the small elf asked.

"I am looking for Remus and Severus..." he started.

"Oh. I think Tanka's Master's are in their room sir. Maybe you should look there," she suggested.

"Erm... Okay..." Harry said uncomfortably. He looked around for a second before looking back at the house elf.

"Tis that was, sir," the house elf said, pointing to the east.

"Thank you," he said, and began walking into the direction she pointed out. As the floo room door closed behind him, Harry could have SWORN he heard a snicker from the small house elf.

Which he did. For as soon as she saw the door close she had began giggling uncontrollably. She knew both of her Master's were unhappy. She knew WHY too. Master Severus might deny it and say that he only wanted Master Remus to be happy, but Tanka knew better, Tanka cleaned the showers at ten every night, she heard whose names Master called out. And (1) Marty be damned if she wasn't going to do everything in her power to make both Master's happy.

Harry had absolutely NO idea where he was going.

"Remus!" he heard someone say in a strangled voice.

'_Err, are they fighting... Should I turn away and pretend I didn't hear a word?' _Harry thought.

"It hurts! Merlin, ahh, it hurts Severus!" Harry heard Remus yell.

'_Shit, what is he DOING to him?'_

"You bitch! Fucking Bitch!" Severus yelled.

'_That's it! I'm going in, this isn't right!'_ And Harry flung open the door...

...To find Remus Lupin-Snape and Severus Snape in a VERY compromising position.

"Shit!" Harry all but yelled as he saw his former potions professor wildly pumping himself into his "Godfather." Severus stopped at the noise and turned around to find a set of widened green eyes fixed onto him. Not on Remus. Him. He smirked.

"See something you like Mr. Potter?" he asked while giving his hips a few more thrusts into Remus, making the werewolf moan. Harry just stood there with his mouth opened dumbly, his pants displaying a rather obvious erection. Remus' eyes focused enough to see straight and FINALLY noticed that there was another in the room besides him and Severus.

"Harry?" he asked breathlessly.

"Uhh, err... Sorry!" Harry said, he turned abruptly and was about to run when he felt a freezing spell hold him in place. Of course, being Harry Potter, he could easily break the spell, but he was interested in what they had to say. Harry gulped and turned as he felt the spell being lifted. Severus had pulled himself from Remus and was quietly stalking to where he stood. Harry gulped again.

"Mr. Potter, so eager to leave are you? Why might that be?" he asked in a silky tone.

"I..err... Didn't want to intrude..." Harry said with a blush.

"Rubbish!" Severus snapped, "you LIVE to intrude. To stick your nose where it doesn't belong." Remus laughed from his place on the bed.

"You're one to talk about noses, Severus," he snorted. Severus turned and glared at his partner before swinging back around to face Harry, still totally starkers. He began his advancement once again while Remus looked on with hungry eyes.

"Mr. Potter, I do believe you were just about to tell me what you are doing in here," Severus breathed. He finally reached Harry's body. He lowered his nose to Harry's neck and sniffed gently. "Ohh, you smell delicious," he moaned.

"I—I w—as.. The elf...She, she told me...Told me," Harry panted, just being this close to the star of his wet dreams made him go week in the knees.

"Told you..." Severus said with a raised eyebrow, though that went to waste as his head was still on Harry's shoulder.

"Told me you were here!" Harry said in one breath.

"Oh, and you didn't heed the moans and groans, signaling we weren't in the mood for guests," Severus said, once again in that voice that made Harry want to get to his knees and beg.

"I thought that...That..." Harry couldn't say it. His eyes slid half-way shut and his knee's finally buckled, Severus caught him.

"You thought?" Severus questioned.

"That Remus was...was hurt," he moaned. Severus abruptly dropped Harry and began circling him.

"You thought I was hurting Remus?" he asked sharply, clearly offended.

"No!" Harry protested. "I—I..."

"Y—y—you?" Severus mocked.

"Yes," he whispered. "I'm sorry." His head dropped and he began wringing his hands nervously. Remus made a protesting noise, but Severus silenced him with a finger.

"Do you think I would, hurt, Remus now, Harry?" he asked in a husky voice.

"No!" Harry said quickly. Too quickly. Severus chuckled.

"So eager to get on my good side, eh Potter?" Harry smiled sheepishly.

"..."

"Such a turn around from your schooling days," Severus said with a ghost of a glare. Harry's eyes widened as if he just realized where he was and he made a move to make a break for it.

"Leaving again? So easily scared Potter? And here I thought the man-who-wouldn't-die-then-killed-you-know-who would be a little braver," he said in a mock-scolding voice. Harry lowered his head again.

"Sorry," he whispered. He turned his eyes from Severus.

"My Merlin child, I was kidding," Severus said, shock radiating from his face. Harry's head snapped up. "Actually, Remmy and I were wondering if you'd like to join us, Harry," he whispered. Harry's breath hitched in his throat as the Severus Snape whispered HIS name.

"I... I w —" he wanted to, he really did. But he'd learned the hard way, through Draco Malfoy, that one-night stands weren't very good ideas.

The poor boy had never recovered after Ron refused to see him ever again, baby or no baby. Though... It would have helped if Ron was gay in the first place. Poor Draco, refused to let even a woman touch him now.

"I want to... But I don't do o-one night stands," he responded at last. He wanted to cry, but he held it in. Severus and Remus laughed out loud at this one. You heard it LAUGHED. Severus Snape LAUGHED.

"No, no dear boy. Nothing like that. Remus and I want you to be with us. Forever," he said sexily. Harry gawked.

"M—me?" he asked.

"Yes you!" Severus replied.

"Why me?" Harry whispered.

"Because you are a sexy beast!" Remus said from the bed. Severus rolled his eyes at his husband's eagerness.

"Me?" Harry repeated.

"Yes," Severus whispered, he took Harry's head in his hands and crushed his lip's against Harry's.

"But, I'm hideous," Harry said with wide eyes.

"Hideous?" Severus bellowed. "Hideous?"

"Who gave you that idea?" Remus hissed.

"...My ex," Harry said with his head lowered.

"And who is this ex we are speaking of, Harry?" Severus said on the border line of rage and kindness, he didn't want to scare the boy away after all.

"Her name was Raz... She's the reason I don't like girls," Harry responded, his head still lowered. Severus' hands tightened around Harry's head.

"You. Are. Not. HIDEOUS," Severus hissed.

"Okay, okay!" Harry said, his eyes widening.

"Dear child, do not let me scare you so easily. I will NEVER hurt you, never forget that," Severus said in a whisper and whisked Harry into his arms, placing a bruising kiss on his lips.

"M-mm," Harry moaned into the kiss.

XXXXX NC-17 EDITED XXXXX

"Well," Severus said after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. Severus immediately regretted saying anything after the two raised their heads, looking at him expectantly. "Erm... Shall we sleep then?" he mumbled. Remus smiled at his husbands discomfort and pulled Harry to his chest while Severus cast cleansing charms on the trio. Severus suddenly groaned.

"What is it, love?" Remus asked.

"Now they're going to referr to us as the 'Golden Trio' of the new age," Severus grumbled. Somehow, Harry and Remus found the strength to laugh at their lover.

"Night guys," Harry sighed, snuggling into Severus' chest, while leaning on Remus'.

"Goodnight Harry, Remus," Severus replied.

"Mmhmmm," Remus agreed.

The three lovers fell asleep in each others arms, unaware of what blessing had occurred that evening. Severus Snape was, indeed, a man of his word.

A/n: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Lol, this is a one-shot. I may make a sequel, if you want it bad enough AND my lovely reviewers read the piece I will be posting for the upcoming contest! It's a Snarry called Whappin! I'll be away when the contest proceeds, so I'll leave it to you to make sure I win something! Lol. You'll like it, I had a friend of mine in tears of laughter in it.

(1) Marty is the name I made up for Merlin's house elf. (snickers) get it? Merlin be damned for humans, Marty be damned for house elves. Get it? ..never mind...

**For those of you who want the NC-17, go to my bio, it'll have a link to my account on the silver snitch, which has the edited parts on it.**


End file.
